


Is it Hot in Here, or is it Just You?

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: MML Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Awkward Kissing, Consent Issues, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Wordcount: 100-1.000, specifically cavendish is an alien, the same consent issues you always have with heat/mating cycle fics tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Cavendish is an alien. He’s also in heat. Dakota figures things out the hard way.





	Is it Hot in Here, or is it Just You?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, the good old days of alien!Cavendish headcanons. Before Cav was a dick and before aliens were actually canon. Good times.

The house seems empty when Dakota arrives, but the slight elevation of temperature and the smell of something strangely _sweet_ in the air that he can’t quite put his finger on to name are more than enough to convince him that Cavendish is probably around somewhere.

“Cavendish?” he calls, shutting the front door and dropping his key back into his pocket. Cavendish had specifically told him that the key was “for emergencies only, Dakota, do you understand?” but Dakota was pretty certain that the taking of _actual sick days_ by a man who normally passed out on the job before resting was enough of an emergency for the use of said key to be the least of their problems.

The sound of something crashing to the floor makes Dakota jump, but it also gives him a direction to walk.

“Cavendish?” he repeats, and something else _thuds_ in the room at the end of the hall. Dakota is at the door immediately, pushing it open without a second thought.

“Hey, Cav, you oka— _Oh my god?!”_

A _creature_ is standing in the opposite corner of Cavendish’s room, staring bug-eyed at Dakota like _he’s_ the one in the wrong.

“Dakota,” it rasps, and Dakota blanches a little.

“ _Cavendish?!_ ” he gasps out without thinking, and the creature gives him a scathing look that only Cavendish could possibly pull off. “Oh, man, it really is you! What happened to you, huh?” Dakota takes a step towards him and the creature —Cavendish, because what the fuck is his life— _hisses_ at him. He actually _hisses,_ like some kind of pissed-off cat in an alleyway under an old car in the rain.

Dakota puts his hands up in an obvious sign of surrender. “You look like some kinda monster.”

“This is my _face,_ ” Cavendish says, and he might’ve succeeded in sounding more offended if it he hadn’t come out so desperate. He shudders, hard. “You— You need to leave. Now.“

”No way, man, not until you tell me what’s goin’ on. This is your _face?_ Whatd’ya mean by that?” Without warning, Dakota crosses the room. Cavendish apparently doesn’t have enough time to react as Dakota reaches up and pokes at his face. “Oh, wow, you—“ Whatever he’s trying to say gets lost as Cavendish surges forward suddenly, and Dakota barely has time to _think_ as Cavendish claims his lips in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

It only lasts a second before Cavendish rips himself away again, cowering back into his corner. He looks positively scandalised, but his body is trembling uncontrollably in a juxtaposition that isn’t remotely amusing.

Shocked, it’s all Dakota can do to stare at him, eyes wide and lips tingling.

“ _Leave_ ,” Cavendish repeats desperately, and slowly, very slowly, Dakota shakes his head.

“You gonna do that again, or what?” he asks, voice cracking halfway through his attempt at cockiness. Cavendish _whimpers._

“I’m— I’m in _heat_ , Dakota,” he finally whispers, and Dakota can only blink in shock, his body and brain still caught up with the kiss.

“Okay,” Dakota says easily, eventually.

“Dakota!” Cavendish shudders hard, his hands —or… claws? Feelers?— clenching and unclenching like he’s just barely keeping himself from reaching out and grabbing Dakota again. “This is _serious!”_

“Okay.” Dakota nods. “You’re in heat. You’re also some kind of… thing? Monster?” Cavendish gives the barest shake of his head. “Creature? Alien?” A nod. Okay. Dakota can deal with this. “I get it. Are you gonna kiss me again or what?”

With a plaintive cry that sounds like it’s been ripped from his mouth, Cavendish stumbles forward again, very obviously succumbing to his body’s needs. Dakota stops thinking and wraps his arms tightly around this new form of Cavendish, melting into him as naturally as if they’d done this a hundred times before.

**Author's Note:**

> Less smut than you thought, right?
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
